


Are those clothes?

by Pichitinha



Series: Super-friends [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, also I know the series name is terrible but have I ever been good with names never, implied spitfire - Freeform, prompt: cheating, written for a tumblr project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie just needs a couple of arrows back from Artemis and the apartment seems empty, so he enters. Are those clothes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are those clothes?

Oliver tires knocking a couple of times, but after a few minutes with no response, he tries the handle to see if the door is open. It is, so he goes in. It’s not like he can actually interrupt them, Artemis is away on a mission for the week and if Wally was home or awake he would have answered the door.  
  
He moves inside and goes to turn the light on before he realizes it already is. Wally must be asleep then, or he just forgot to turn if off before he left.  
  
He isn’t a huge fan of entering houses unwanted, but Artemis has a pair of his arrows that she was trying to replicate and know he needs them. He knows where she keeps all of her archery stuff, so really, it’s a get in, get it, get out mission.  
  
He stops in shock after a few steps, though, when his eyes take in the scene in the living room.  
  
Are those  _clothes_?  
  
He takes another step and crouches down on the floor, inspecting the item near his feet.  
  
Yeah, ok, he knows a pair of panties when he sees one.  
  
He gets up and takes a few steps back. He definitely doesn’t need to see Artemis undergarment.  
  
_Wait_.  
  
Hold on.  
  
_Artemis isn’t home_!  
  
His blood boils as he looks around the room and tries to place every detail.  
  
That on the couch is definitely a pair of briefs and is that on the television…  
  
A bra.  
  
_That dammed speedster_...  
  
He takes a few deep breaths and decides he  _has to do something_. He moves towards the bedroom when that same door opens and Wally comes out, clad in another pair of briefs.  
  
“Ollie?” He asks with raised eyebrows, confused.  
  
“Oh, Kid, you are gonna pay-“ Ollie can’t finish because runs in his dammed superspeed as soon as he attacks and he falls on the floor.  
  
“What the hell?” The redhead’s eyes are blown eyed in shock like he really doesn’t understand what is happening.  
  
“Would you like me to call Artemis and tell her or would you rather call her myself, because  _someone is calling her_ , West.”  
  
Wally still looks very lost and confused and a little bit scared now. “What are you  _talking_  about?”  
  
“I can’t believe you would do that! She’s been gone for a week, Wallace, keep it in your pants!”  
  
Confused, scared and  _embarrassed_.  
  
“Ok, I understand this is unsettling for you, but I don’t see why you’re mad, I mean, it’s not like you didn’t know-“  
  
“Are you saying I knew this? Are you saying I  _condone this_?” Ollie’s eyes are burning with rage and Wally is seriously worried right now.  
  
“What do you  _mean_?!”  
  
“What do I mean, do you think I’m stupid?” he moves over to the television and takes the bra with disgust. “What is this?!”  
  
Wally is flabbergasted. “A bra?”  
  
“A bra,  _you little_ -“  
  
“Ollie!” Wally runs away again. “Can you use words and explain to me why you’re  _out of your mind_?”  
  
“Oh, so your wife goes away for one week and I’m supposed to think it’s okay for you to start sleeping around?”  
  
Wally looks so dazed it’s like he’s been punched. “You… I…  _What_?”  
  
Ollie is about to say something and try to attack again when Wally’s eyes change like he finally got it.  
  
And he starts laughing.  
  
“What the hell is so funny?” Honestly, is all of this a joke to him?  
  
“Ollie, these clothes are  _Artemis’s_.”  
  
Ollie’s eyes widen. “You gave her Artem-“  
  
“Oliver, Artemis is the woman!” Wally exclaims. “These clothes are hers, she was wearing them, she’s the one on our bed right now!”  
  
Ollie stops and blinks.  
  
“You’re not…  _cheating_  on her?”  
  
Wally rolls his eyes. “Of course I’m not cheating on her, for god’s sake.” He runs around fast collecting all the clothes. “But if you want to make sure, you can look at the bedroom. Can’t promise you won’t see anything that you don’t want to, though.”  
  
Ollie’s face contort in disgust once again. “Oh god, please stop it.”  
  
They both stay in silent, just thinking about what happened. “Why is she home?”  
  
Wally shrugs. “They finished the mission early. She got home a couple of hours ago. You can check that with  _Nightwing_ if you’d like.”  
  
“No, that’s alright. I’ll just…  _get the hell out of here_.” He moves to the door and Wally asks when he opens it.  
  
“Wait, what were you doing here anyway? Do you need something?”  
  
“Never mind, I can get it later.” He’s out in a second after that.  
  
He hopes someone can erase his mind.


End file.
